Reflections in Time, Mature Chapters
by remerkaba
Summary: This is a mature version of Chapter 16, 17 of Reflections in time.  This replaces chapter 16 and 17 for those who would rather read the mature version than the "T" version as posted.
1. Chapter 1  Chapter 16 mature version

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of the characters you recognize. I'm just borrowing them for entertainment. There is no monetary gain and no copyright infringement intended. The lines of dialog you recognize are from the show, the rest you don't are mine.

Author Rating Note: PLEASE READ: I am trying something new to me. I wrote both a "T" and "M" version of this chapter. **This is the Mature Version**. Here is the link to the rest of the story if you are just running across this, but if I've messed the link up or the site takes it out, just go to my profile. I don't have many stories and it is labeled. Reflections in Time

http:/ www . fanfiction . net/s/6057071/1/Reflections_in_Time

**Previously**

As Sam and Jack finished clearing away the remains of dinner, she found herself at peace with the coming conversation with Thor. Even if he was reluctant to change the timeline, he would have an idea what to do. Just knowing that they were about to take action calmed her. SG1 had implemented some pretty crazy plans in their day so this was just another day at the office.

"Penny for em," Jack said as he put the last dish away and used the drying town to hook around her and pull her to him. They were really doing this. They were going to do something way scarier than face Replicators. She and Jack were going to shower, together, oh god. Her heart skipped a beat even as a wave of desire hit her and spread out across her skin, making her shiver in anticipation.

**Chapter 16 Dishes – Mature Version**

"Penny for 'em," Lame O'Neill, Jack chided himself as he flipped his dish towel around Sam's back and caught it with the other hand. Using the cloth to pull her against him, he was rewarded by her soft intake of breath. Closing his eyes for a moment, he forced himself to push back thoughts of what tomorrow might bring. He was feeling at a loss.

He was supposed to know how to protect his team but he had no clue what they were getting into. A typical day through the gate, he thought. The difference this time was that he was fast falling for the woman that did understand what was through that gate. Better than you do, O'Neill, he decided, not sure how he felt about that realization. Just a month ago she'd been a wet behind the ears Captain and now she was planning a mission to save the universe. How did he protect her or any of them against that?

You do what she asked you to do and trust her, O'Neill, he told himself. He allowed his head to drop to her shoulder, relishing the feel of her soft curves against his body. God, did she not understand what a bad deal she was getting with him? Just a few days ago he would have said, no, she had no idea what she was getting herself into. He couldn't say that now. The young officer that he'd been getting to know and like had changed overnight. She was proving over and over that she had the experience and maturity to stand toe to toe with him. She might just realize more than he knew. That was a scary thought, but one he found a strange comfort in.

He was going to have to see this mission through but that wasn't until tomorrow and right now the woman in his arms was soft and warm. The scent that was uniquely Sam surrounding him, reminding him that they had the rest of the night before reality snuck in and they put themselves in harm's way again.

Jack released the towel and tossed it on the counter before sliding his hands under her shirt and skimming his palms around to the small of her back. He needed the feel of skin on skin contact. He wanted her, no doubt there, but he refused to hurry. She was a fantasy he'd never expected to fulfill. Now the reality of the woman in his arms threatened to floor him. He could fall hard and fast if he wasn't careful. He'd barely survived having his heart ripped out when Charlie died and Sara left, he wasn't so sure he'd survive if he gave it again and had it ripped out. Maybe he'd do better to step back and let her go to the guest room alone.

Sam shivered in his arms and wiggled closer, pulling him from his dark thoughts. The friction of their bodies combined with the comfort of her hands running up and down his back soothed and excited him all at once. This woman was worth the risk. This woman was strong enough to take him as he was. Don't blow it, Jack, he chided himself. He kissed her neck and smiled at the goose bumps that worked their way across her skin.

"Even at a penny, you wouldn't get your money's worth," Sam answered breathlessly. "I'm having trouble thinking of anything right now." Good answer Carter, his brain approved. He was making the smart, beautiful woman in his arms mindless with just his touch! Jack wondered if there might be any of the Brocca virus laying dormant in his system. He was feeling very primitive as Sam arched her back to follow the progress of his hands across her bare skin.

"Wow, I discovered a way to make Sam Carter stop thinking," he pointed out, pulling back to kiss her forehead.

"I wouldn't suggest using this strategy at the briefing table, Sir" Sam chuckled.

"Probably not," he agreed, sliding his palms higher. He loved how silky she felt under his calloused hands. His head popped up as her words filtered through his brain on another, less primitive level. "Sir?" he questioned.

She looked confused. "Did I call you that?" she questioned sincerely. He smiled, old habits.

Jack didn't respond. He was too busy enjoying her reactions to him. How many times had he looked at her and wondered what it would be like to make her mindless? Cupping her cheek, he brushed his thumb over her lips. She had such a great mouth. "Jack," his name sounded so good in Sam's sexy, breathy voice.

Leaning in, he settled his lips on hers. Taking his time, he kept the kiss light, exploratory. Sam moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to bring him closer so that she could deepen the kiss. When he held his ground, she whimpered her frustration. His body tightened, he was feeling the need to move things along as well, but he was enjoying the exploration way too much to hurry.

As Sam slid her hands into his hair and nipped his bottom lip, Jack's control slipped a notch. He plunged his tongue deep into the soft recesses of her mouth. Swallowing her moan, he slid his hand around to palm her breast. Sam pulled back with a half moan, half cry when he lightly pinched her pebbled nipple. "Oh God, Jack," she arched into his hand, silently asking for more.

"You're sure about this, Sam?" he didn't mean his voice to be so rough, but he was fast losing control and that wasn't something he was used to. His emotions were always under tight rein, even with Sara, he'd only lost as much control as he'd wanted to at any given time. Just touching Sam was burning through him in ways he'd never experienced.

"Scared, but never more sure," she answered, fighting for breath. He scared her? She had no problem offering to go off world and hitch a ride with aliens with no back up, but he scared her? Strangely enough, Jack could understand that sentiment. "You?" she questioned, sliding her hand into his shirt to play against his bare chest. When had she managed to unbutton that, he wondered as he caught her hand and laced his fingers through hers.

"Bedroom," he stated, stepping away from her and pulled her along the hall. All thought of slowing down left his mind as he stepped through the door and spun around, pulling her inside and pinning her against the wall beside his bedroom door. Retaking her mouth with his, Jack could only think of how much he needed to feel her beneath him, to see if his silent tent musings about her had been right. Did her freckles go past the top of her shoulders and sprinkle across her breasts? Would she scream as she climaxed?

Jack broke the kiss to slide his hands under Sam's blouse and slip it over her head. He took a step back to take in the sight of her. "Freckles," he murmured, sliding a finger down her collarbone and across her breast. One question answered. She blushed. He wasn't sure if it was from him studying her so closely or his comment about her freckles, but he liked it.

He studied her for a moment longer before leaning forward and taking the hard pebble of her nipple into his mouth. She moaned his name loudly and laced her fingers in his hair to hold him against her. God, she tasted good. He used his teeth on her sensitive flesh, nipping at the peak. Sam moaned low her throat.

Releasing her breast, Jack slid down to one knee in front of Sam and reached for the fastenings on her pants. He undid them and pushed them down her legs, taking her underwear with them. Freckles here too he confirmed, smiling at the confirmation before he leaned his shoulder into her hip and stood up with her across his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Jack!" Sam squeaked in surprise as she found herself hoisted across his muscular shoulder. He didn't answer, just spun around, took a couple of steps and dropped her fairly gently on the bed. Sam smiled as she bounced once and settled into the soft comforter covering Jack's bed. Jack's bed, the thought brought her up short. Focusing on the man standing at her feet, she watched breathlessly as he pushed his own pants out of the way. When he lifted his arms to pull his shirt over his head Sam caught her breath. She'd always thought Jack was an amazing looking man. He was tanned with light brown, reddish hair sprinkled across his nicely muscled chest. Scars dotted his body, but in her eyes they only added to his attractiveness rather than taking away from it.

Sam had seen him shirtless before, but to see him standing over her, naked, she shivered and desire flowed through her. He was built as strongly below the belt as above it. Longing twisted in her belly and slid down to pool low. She moaned as he hovered over her. Pushing her legs apart with his own, he settled between her thighs. She could feel his manhood at her entrance, but he didn't enter her. Jack supported his upper body on his forearms and pushed up to study her face. Sam blushed under his scrutiny, suddenly wondering what he was thinking and if he liked what he was seeing.

"Beautiful," he murmured, leaning in to nip at her neck before sliding lower. Sam's pulse jumped as he once again sucked her nipple between his lips and bit lightly. She moaned as her body tightened and moisture pooled in her center. God, she needed him. Reaching for him, she slid her hands across his shoulders, gripping him and urging him to move his hips, to slide his body the few inches it would take for him to enter her.

When he wouldn't move to bury himself in her, Sam lifted her hips trying to impale herself on his hard, pulsing shaft. Without a word, Jack slid a hand down to steady her hips and switched to the other breast. What he was doing with his teeth and tongue was driving her higher than she'd remembered being. God, if he kept this up she was going to climax just off of his attention to her breasts.

Sam's desire built, pushing her to the edge. "God, Jack, please," she begged.

"What, Sam?" he asked, raising his head and meeting her eyes. "Tell me what you want." Sam slipped closer to the edge. Jack O'Neill wanted her to talk dirty to him. She'd never talked dirty to anyone in her life.

"Come on, Sam," he instructed, sliding his hand away from her hip and running a finger between her nether folds. She jerked at the contact and let out a half moan, half scream. "What is it that you want?" Her body pulsed and almost painful waves of desire shot across her each time he brushed lightly by the bundle of nerves hidden in her nether lips, just close enough to send her higher, but not enough pressure for her to let go. She felt like she was hanging on the edge of a cliff waiting to soar.

"I want you, Jack," she told him. "Please, I need you inside me. Make love to me." Jack growled deep in his chest as he reared back and plunged into her, sheathing himself completely. She'd been so wet and ready that the little bit of pain she felt as he'd buried himself in her depths only added to the pleasure. With the first thrust he pushed her right to the edge. Two more and Sam's climax washed over her so intensely she couldn't hold back her scream.

"That's right baby," he encouraged. "Let go. I'm right behind you." His words were broken as his pace became unsteady and he lost himself in her. She was still flying as he broke and joined her. Sam held tight to him. As she returned to earth, Jack slid to the side and cradled her without pulling out of her. Sam liked that they were still joined. If felt right. Snuggling in closer, she wondered if they'd have a chance to be like this again. So much could go wrong with the mission and even if they succeeded in stopping the Replicators, their own government might try to take her away from the SGC.

"You're thinking too much, Carter." Jack's tone was sleepy and relaxed and full of affection. She smiled.

"Sorry," she whispered back.

"I was going for mindless," he informed her, the pout coming into his voice.

"Worked," she agreed. "The effect must just be temporary."

"Need another dose?" he offered.

"Soon," she instructed, smiling. She was too exhausted to move and figured he couldn't be too far behind her. "That was intense," she commented.

"More than intense," Jack agreed, "Now sleep, Carter, I'm not sure I have the strength to work on mindless again right yet." Sam chuckled. Truth be told, she didn't have the strength for mindless again yet either. Snuggling down a little Sam felt Jack's breathing even out right as she sleep finally took her as well.


	2. Chapter 2  chapter 17 mature

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of the characters you recognize. I'm just borrowing them for entertainment. There is no monetary gain and no copyright infringement intended. **The lines of dialog you recognize are from the show, the rest you don't recognize are from me.**

AN: Thank you to everyone that is still reading though my delayed posts. Thank you to all of you that were kind enough to leave me what you thought of it so far. And of course, thank you Gategirl7 for being an awesome beta! Any mistakes are mine and mine alone, probably added after I got the edited version back.

*****This is the mature version of Chapter 17. The 'T' rated version is posted as a normal chapter of Reflections in Time. Check my profile for the link if you need it.****

Previously

"Sorry," she whispered back.

"I was going for mindless," he informed her, the pout coming into his voice.

"Worked," she agreed. "The effect must just be temporary until cumulative."

"Need another dose?" he offered.

"Soon," she instructed, smiling. She was too exhausted to move and figured he couldn't be too far behind her. "That was intense," she commented.

"More than intense," Jack agreed, "Now sleep, Carter, I'm not sure I have the strength to work on mindless again right yet." Sam chuckled. Truth be told, she didn't have the strength for mindless again yet either. Snuggling down a little Sam felt Jack's breathing even out right as she sleep finally took her as well.

Chapter 17

"Don't you understand what this means," Daniel's face was enthusiastic as he turned away from the stone pillar on Dakara. Sam knew she must be dreaming, but she was at that point in between reality and dream. She couldn't quite awaken and bring herself out of it. She didn't really want to bring herself out of it. This had been the good moments before everything had gone so horribly wrong.

"I know that this sacred temple is where our enslavement began. It is an appropriate place for our enslavement to end." Teal'c stated proudly. "We have won a great victory here today, old friend." His pride as he clapped Bra'tac on the back was evident.

"We have won a battle, Teal'c, nothing more. Our victory is far from assured." The older warrior informed his former student solemnly. Sam smiled in her dream. Daniel was almost bouncing from foot to foot with the need to reveal his discovery.

"Guys," Daniel tried again to break in. "I know what this temple means to the Jaffa, but"

"Many of Baal's Jaffa have already pledged their allegiance to our cause. When word spreads of what we have accomplished, many more will follow, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c interrupted.

"And their hearts will turn cold again if they hear our accomplishment lasted mere hours." Bra'tac interjected. Daniel was about to break in again when another Jaffa rebel came back into the room. With a resigned sigh, Daniel clamped his mouth shut.

"Tolok. What news?" Bra'tac inquired.

"We have received word. Baal has broken off his battle with the Replicators." Tolok replied gravely. "He is coming."

"As we expected," Bra'tac nodded before turning back to address Teal'c. "You see, taking the temple was not our greatest challenge. Holding it will be."

"But we have to hold it," Daniel jumped in, moving between the two warriors and holding up his hands at both of them when they began to open their mouth. Sam smiled. That was Daniel. He'd lost the shy awkwardness he'd had long ago. "This weapon may be the key to destroying the Replicators." He paused for breath. "It may be the key to destroying them everywhere, at once, like Thor and Sam said we have to do to win."

Daniel had everyone's attention. Sam's dream shifted away from the events of that day. She didn't want to dream about the destruction of the SGC. She tried to pull herself out of her dream and to the surface of wakefulness.

As she finally forced herself awake, Sam resisted the urge to roll onto her stomach. She didn't want to wake Jack up. His arm felt warm and heavy across her waist and his legs felt good tangled with hers. She lay there, trying to calm her racing heart.

Jack moved in his sleep, slinging his leg over hers and adjusting her against him like a pillow. Sam pushed the dream away and concentrated on the comfort she felt from being curled against the man she loved.

Glancing next to her, Sam sighed. Nearly forty five had passed according to the clock on Jack's bedside table and she hadn't been able to go back to sleep. At first, laying against Jack, feeling safe and warm and alive had kept her quiet and content, but now images of the events that had brought her to this place in her life were making Sam restless. She couldn't push the dream out of her head or the events that had unfolded hours later.

She thought about the last hours before the Replicators had started coming through the gate and forced her and Jack to destroy the SGC. She'd thought they finally had the answer to defeating the Replicators, and then it had all fallen apart. Sam thought about the elation on Daniel face as he'd read the temple wall at Dakara and announced that it just might be the answer to defeating the replicators. She again saw Bra'tac's as he'd agreed to stay on Dakara incase Ba'al came back faster than they expected. The members of SG1 went back to inform Jack what was happening and bring Jacob and Selmak back to help with the weapon.

Along with Teal'c and Daniel, she'd hurried through the gate to confer with Jack and set a plan in motion. They'd all had such hope and then all hell had broken lose. The gate had barely shut down on them coming back before an incoming wormhole established and Replicators started pouring through.

Fighting back tears, Sam was unable to stop herself from slamming her head back against the pillow in frustration at her memories. She glanced quickly over at Jack, expecting her movements to have awakened him. She watched him for a moment, surprised that he hadn't come fully awake.

Still asleep, he stretched like a big cat and turned over on his back. They'd slept together in countless tents, but watching him naked and relaxed in sleep made the love she felt bubble to the surface and helped her push the pain of her memories back. Another shift of his toned, finely muscled body brought desire bubbling to the surface. Sam embraced the craving that had started to pool at her center and let them push the past away. The fear and pain she felt needed to be locked away before they incapacitated her.

If SG1 succeeded, the past that she remembered would never happen. She needed to hold onto hope. That would be worth the isolation and uncertainty she felt now. Focusing on the here and now, Sam watched Jack slide back into deep sleep. The restless movement of his legs tangled the sheet around them as she watched. Another restless shift and he managed to pull the sheet down, leaving him naked from the knees up.

"Oh, God," Sam couldn't help speaking aloud. Even flaccid in sleep, his size was impressive. He's gorgeous, he's alive and he's here beside me, she reasoned, it would be a shame to waste the opportunity. Overcome with the desire to learn his body, Sam turned on her side and ran a light hand down across his taut stomach. Admiring the finely toned muscles, she lingered for a moment before trailing down to the sack nestled between his legs.

Enjoying her freedom, Sam took the opportunity to lightly cup the source of his essence, learning his shape, his weight in her hands. Sam smiled as she watched his manhood harden without her having yet touched his shaft. Jack's body was awake even if he wasn't. As the evidence of his desire continued to rise under her touch, he moaned in his sleep and shifted slightly.

Feeling her own passion rise, Sam decided to throw caution to the wind and follow her instincts. Shifting onto her knees, still stroking, she leaned over to taste him. His scent and taste overwhelming, a small moan escaped her attempt to be quiet even as she opened to him and took him deep into the recesses off her mouth. When Jack's fingers tangled in her hair, Sam moaned around his hardness. "Oh God, Sam," his voice was still scratchy with sleep and sexy as hell to her ears.

Her mouth still sheathing him, Sam shifted to look up at him, enjoying the look of pleasure on Jack's face. "That is hot as hell, Carter," he groaned, reaching down to stroke her face. The thought that he was feeling himself through her cheek as she slide his generous endowment in and out of her mouth, tore a groan of desire from her. With an answering thrust of his hips, Jack slid his hands into her hair, encouraging her movements. Moaning around him, Sam used her tongue on each stroke upward until she felt his body begin to contract. Prepared to taste him, it suddenly hit her exactly who she was doing this for.

Sam moaned in anticipation. This had been a fantasy for her for a long time, Jack O'Neill, moaning and pulsing as she pleasured him with her mouth. "God, Sam," he groaned, reaching for her with both hands. She wasn't prepared when he sat up and caught her around the waist, easily pulling her head up out of his lap.

"Jack," she questioned breathlessly, momentarily confused. She'd been about to taste him, but in the next second, she was lifted and he was sitting her in his lap, straddling him. Her body was wet and ready, making it easy for him to penetrate her depths as he adjusted her legs around his hips so that she sat fully open to him, allowing him to fill her, stretching her around his erection.

Sam had never felt so full or stretched as she did at that moment. Jack's arms were around her holding her still. "Stay still for me, sweetheart," he instructed, his voice hoarse with effort. With a moan, she tried to comply, but his words pushed her higher. She loved that he had to fight for control with her. Jack was such a controlled man, he rarely lost his hold on his emotions. That she could make this amazing man lose his hold on himself made her squirm in his lap.

Strong fingers clamped on her hip, "I'm close baby, you gotta give me a second here." She didn't want to. She wanted him mindless like he'd had her not too long ago. He was holding her tightly against him so that she couldn't move, she did the next best thing. She clamped her internal muscles down and then released them rhythmically. Jack's groan sounded torn from his chest. "Samantha," he shouted as he abandoned trying to still her movements and instead used his hands to lift her before slamming her back down on his length.

"Yes," she shouted, accepting his body and using her hips to add her strength to his. She felt the fire of her orgasm building in her belly, threatening to spill across her skin. "Please, Jack, harder," she pleaded. When he complied with a growl, she saw sparks and felt the heat of his release fill her just before hers broke over her. Sam was dimly aware of Jack calling her name and they clung to each other.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jack smiled as he came back to himself. Sam was laying against his shoulder, little aftershocks breaking over her. This woman was going to be the death of him. It wasn't often, hardly ever, if he was being truthful with himself, that he lost complete control like he'd just done. Hadn't happened since the four months of torment he'd barely escaped in that hellish prison camp.

Shivering at the implications, Jack laid back, pulling Sam and the covers with him. He liked the weight of her across him. When she tried to adjust herself beside him, he pressed his hand into the small of her back, keeping her in place. "Comfortable," he groaned, feeling her chuckle.

"Not too heavy?" she asked tiredly.

"Perfect." God, did he sound like as much of a sap to her and he did to himself, he wondered, wincing at his words. He could feel Sam smile against his chest before her breathing began to even out. Jack laid awake, comfortably stroking Sam's soft skin. Her breathing had deepened. She was very soundly asleep, but he found himself wide awake.

This woman took his breath away. Now that he'd begun to let his emotions out of the tightly locked mental box he'd kept them in, now that they'd begun to explore their feelings, he was surprised how quickly she was finding her way into his blood. In seconds she'd been able to decimate his control and she hadn't even been aware that she was doing it. Fear, honest panic, raced though him.

Should he stop things before they went any further, he wondered. He'd had to do hard, painful things before when it was necessary, but this time that thought alone made his blood run cold. Too late O'Neill, he told himself, tightening his arms around the woman sleeping across him. One damn day and he was in love with her.

The knowledge hit him hard, making his stomach clench with fear, but at the same time Jack felt a warmth he hadn't felt in years. Hope was intertwined with the fear. Holding Sam close against him, Jack tried to force himself to rest. He matched his breathing to Sam's, feeling himself start to relax. He had a long day ahead tomorrow and he needed to be at his best. Having realized just how much the woman sleeping so peacefully against him could mean to him, he'd be damn if he was going to lose her to anything, whether that thing was a bug, alien or the NID.


End file.
